A silver pair of socks costs $$11$, and a popular gold sweater costs $5$ times as much. How much does the gold sweater cost?
Answer: The cost of the gold sweater is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of socks, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $11$ $5 \times $11 = $55$ The gold sweater costs $$55$.